


Solving Problems With Magic and Murder

by ChaoticNeutral



Series: Tumblr Works [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Consequences, Death Note References, F/M, Luka knows, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Protective Luka Couffaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral/pseuds/ChaoticNeutral
Summary: There should have been some consequences to Chloe’s actions in Miracle Queen. She betrayed Paris and revealed nearly every Miraculous user to their enemy, as well as making them fight against their will. Except that Chloe is a Bourgeois, and thus apparently above any such consequences. It’s not as if any of the now former Miraculous users can do anything to her anyway.But if a Death Note fell into the hands of one of those victims, it’s not like anything would come of it, right?...right?
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Tumblr Works [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1296284
Comments: 40
Kudos: 501





	Solving Problems With Magic and Murder

**Author's Note:**

> There really should have been more fallout of Miracle Queen.

* * *

It was Plagg’s fault.

Before the whole “Hawk Moth” conflict, there was no situation requiring interference from the Miraculous and thus really nothing for the kwamis to do besides hang out in the Miracle Box.

Plagg got a little petty at one point.

It wasn’t his fault! Tikki and the others had been showing off, bragging about their good deeds, and going on and on about their various accomplishments.

And of course no one could compare to Tikki. Because being the kwami of creation, of course she had been the most involved in...well...everything.

And while Plagg may have been her equal opposite, he just couldn’t compare.

Maybe he was just jealous of all the attention Tikki was getting? Maybe he was annoyed with her attitude? She could be rather self-righteous at times. So of course when Plagg brought up his accomplishments, she pointed out how said accomplishments were usually just destroying things she’s made. Which got the other kwamis taking her side because of course they would agree with the goody-two shoes. So they joined in on pointing out his mistakes and making other unnecessary statements, only annoying Plagg further.

Then came the off-handed comment that Plagg can’t actually create anything except chaos and destruction.

To which Plagg replied: “WATCH ME!”

He flew off after that, fully intending to prove them all wrong.

And thus Plagg, the kwami of destruction and bad luck pooled his power and managed to actually create something.

To be fair, it did work. His creation just happened to be a Death Note. Which is naturally a source of chaos and destruction.

“Oops.”

He would never hear the end of it from Tikki or the others if they found out, so Plagg took it upon himself to quietly get rid of the cursed item. So once he was sure that Fu and the other kwamis were either asleep or unaware, he left the Box with the Death Note with this mission in mind.

But it was Plagg, so he just sort of looked around briefly for anything that stood out before seeing a nearby river. He figured that was about as good a place as any to ditch it. After all, the book was useless if it gets wet, right?

Now to be fair, it was a good idea. In theory. There were just a few minor details Plagg failed to take into account.

For one, they were already in Paris by this point, so the “river” in question happened to be the Seine. Which was a fairly popular and thus populated area.

For another, Plagg just dropped the Death Note from a height and flew off without checking to see where exactly the book landed.

In any other universe, the Death Note WOULD have landed in the Seine so this would all be a non-issue and thus much less interesting. But in THIS particular universe, a rather unlucky burst of wind hit at the right time and from the right direction just enough to send the Death Note landing on concrete instead of water.

“What’s this?”

And in front of an as of yet unaware soon to be owner of what might very well be the most dangerous artifact the world may never know.

Luka Couffaine was a normal teen. And an all around good guy. Certainly not someone with a god complex like another certain someone we could mention. Or two. Or three, if you count Kira.

As such, given that he was most certainly NOT a complete monster, when Luka found the Death Note and read through the rules, he did the relatively smart thing and promptly decided he was NOT messing with that. Nope. Not even going to test it “just to be sure”.

Of course, the word “relatively” is used because he didn’t outright throw it in the Seine. To be fair, he wasn’t sure it could be destroyed and he was rather worried about what might happen if he should try. All the same, he wasn’t about to see it be used and possibly cause harm, even if by accident.

So instead, he put the thing in a box and hid it in his room, fully intent on ignoring its existence until he could find a more permanent place to hide it where it would never be used.

…that wasn’t to say he wasn’t _tempted_ at times, though.

Like say, finding out his sister had been locked in a bathroom and cheated out of her place in her class picture because of a certain bully.

Or learning that said bully stole a Miraculous and almost crashed a train in order to show off.

~~Or dealing with his father in a more permanent fashion in case he ever tries to show his sorry face again.~~

  
Then there was this new girl who appeared. Lila Rossi.

He knew she was lying. Manipulating and enthralling everyone around her, including his own sister.

But every time, he held back. Always reminding himself of what was right or wrong. And in each instance, he always felt he made the right choice not to act, regardless of whether or not the Death Note would actually work.

The closest he had ever come to fully WANTING to use it was during the whole scandal with Bob Roth. Seeing XY taking credit for his music was bad enough. Seeing them also steal Marinette’s designs was somehow worse. But it was _threatening her_ that made him see red and changed the melodies in his life into a discordant screech.

It was fortunate, perhaps, that he had been akumatized at that time. And it had all worked out, with everyone safe and the truth made known. He had even been able to confess his feelings to Marinette, something he had been wanting to do.

And he told himself that this was proof that things could work out. It was a sign that no Death Note was necessary to resolve life’s conflicts. And furthermore that it should never be used.

...Then Miracle Queen happened.

That _brat_ of a mayor’s daughter betrayed everyone. She agreed to help the madman terrorizing their city and willingly took on an akuma. She took control of everyone in the city, including himself. He only hoped Marinette had been spared, as what Miracle Queen had inflicted on him was not something he ever wanted her to have to experience.

But the worst part? Despite the chances Ladybug had given her, she had turned her back on the hero for her own selfish gain. And furthermore, she revealed every single Miraculous user Ladybug had ever called on for aid, forced them to fight for her, and had nearly gotten people killed. All for the sake of her own ego.

And not once had she shown _any_ remorse.

He was angry, certainly.

He was tempted, yes.

And given how things turned out all right with Ladybug and Chat Noir winning in the end, he could very well have let it go just as he had with every other instance.

_Except…_

There was Marinette, breaking down in front of him. Looking lost and oh so pained by burdens she couldn’t share.

_Except…_

There was Marinette, sad and grieving after the events of that day, but unable to talk to him or anyone else about it.

_**Except…** _ ****

  
There was Marinette, who right before his eyes disappeared in a burst of pink light only to be replaced with none other than _Ladybug_.

The hero of Paris who had put herself on the line for them all.

Who was so burdened by her role and responsibilities.

Who had lost what little support she’d had and now felt truly alone.

Marinette. Who was Ladybug. Who was Marinette. Who he loved.

Who was _suffering because of that **damn brat!**_ ****

It was enough to break even the greatest of patience.

_She betrayed everyone,_ he thought as he went to his room.

_She stole the Miraculous twice,_ he thought as he reached his bed.

_She’d created more akumas than any other person,_ he thought as he pulled out a simple-looking shoebox.

_She willingly let herself be akumatized and tried to do it again,_ he thought as he opened the box.

_She agreed to work with the one terrorizing the city,_ he thought as he took out the precious artifact inside.

_She revealed the other Miraculous users and forced them to do her bidding,_ he thought as he took the book to his desk.

_She had been tormenting everyone for years,_ he thought as he opened the book.

_She hurt his sister,_ he thought as he grabbed a pen.

_She hurt Marinette,_ he thought as he placed the pen to paper, marring the once clear and pristine page.

Honestly, he would be doing the world a favor.

She deserved this. If there was any justice…if ever he needed justification, surely this was more than enough.

And it would be for the best…it would be better for everyone…

…wouldn’t it?

He paused.

Could he really do this?

Real or not…could he live with himself if he actually tried this?

…

A single thought formed.

_She made him hurt Marinette._

Within seconds, the first name was written in the book.

**_CHLOE BOURGEOIS_ **

**_Let’s see you be crushed by your dreams_ **

He releases a breath, feeling a strange sense of relief.

Of course nothing happens.

Of course it was just a normal book.

Of course it doesn’t actually kill people.

Of course…

A part of Luka he would deny having actually felt disappointed.

But at the very least, Luka no longer felt the **rage**.

He was still upset with Chloe, certainly. She was a vile person who had done horrible things. Hurt the city. Hurt Marinette. Time and time again. And despite all the second chances she had been offered and all the people who truly tried to help her, even defend her…even as she only hurt them in return.

It was such a waste.

At the very least, he’d gotten the feelings out and avoided being made into an akuma himself. It was too dangerous, especially with Hawk Moth being aware of his identity and even moreso with what he now knew about Ladybug.

About Marinette…

It was just a normal book. Nothing more. His writing a name and method of death hadn’t done anything. It just allowed him to vent and work out the stress. That was all, and that was even enough. But perhaps he should stick to music from here on out though.

Because a book couldn’t kill people. That was just silly.

And when Luka learned a few days later that Chloe Bourgeois suddenly died when that stupid bee signal of hers was to be replaced with a fancier version by her demand, and that new one accidentally fell on her?

Surely it was just coincidence.

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don’t know why I’m posting this here. Or why I made this.
> 
> I think I was going for some sort of fallout of Chloe’s stunt in Miracle Queen and ended up with yandere Luka.


End file.
